Jelangkung
by VermieHans
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan permainan Jelangkung? Jelangkung ada permainan mistis tradisional Indonesia yang konon bisa memanggil arwah mahluk halus. Dan apa kah yang akan terjadi jika para Vocaloid memainkan permainan mistis ini?. Kejadian apa saja yang akan mereka alami sesudah memainkan permaian jelangkung ini!..


Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tetapi punya Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co, dll.

Rate: T

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan permainan Jelangkung? Jelangkung ada permainan mistis tradisional Indonesia yang konon bisa memanggil arwah mahluk halus.

Jelangkung biasanya dimainkan oleh empat orang atau lebih dengan menggunakan sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari kayu. Kepala terbuat dari batok kelapa, badannya yang di buat dari sebatang kayu dan diikatkan sebuah spidol di tangannya. Dengan membaca sebuah mantra maka mahluk halus akan memasuki boneka jelangkung itu. Saat mahluk halus sudah masuk, pemain bisa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan -bahkan bisa untuk meramal sesuatu-.

Dan apa kah yang akan terjadi jika para Vocaloid memainkan permainan mistis ini?. Kejadian apa saja yang akan mereka alami sesudah memainkan permaian jelangkung ini!. Mari kita lihat ceritanya.

* * *

Tengah malam di pinggiran kota Tokyo saat ini sangat sepi karena kasus tewasnya seorang gadis yang wajahnya sudah tidak bisa di kenali lagi. Gadis malang tersebut di duga bunuh diri dengan cara membakar dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi ada beberapa anak SMA sedang berkumpul di sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi, tempat di mana di temukannya jasad gadis malang tersebut. Untuk apa mereka berkumpul di sana tengah malam seperti ini? Saat orang lain sudah pada terlelap tidur! Ya... karena mereka ingin bermain. Lebih tepatnya ingin bermain sebuah permainan mistis, Jelangkung.

**Flashback on.**

"Teman-teman lihat apa yang aku bawa." teriak seorang perempuan berambut teal panjang yang diikat dua sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ada hal penting apa Miku-chan sampai kamu berteriak seheboh seperti itu?" kata perempuan berambut gulali panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Hehehe... maaf.. maaf Luka-chan." kata Miku begitu sampai di depan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Mi-chan?" tanya seorang cowok berambut biru pendek, bermata biru dan bersyal biru.

"Oohh ini... coba kalian semua lihat ini." kata Miku sambil menunjukan selembar kertas yang dia bawa. "Tadi aku menemukannya di jalan saat mau berangkat ke sekolah."

"Permainan mistis tradisional, Jelangkung!" kata cowok serba biru tersebut.

"Yuupp. Betul Kaito-kun." kata Miku sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar permainan itu." kata cowok bermata biru dan berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu. "Itu permainan yang bisa memanggil arwah orang yang sudah meninggal kan? bahkan katanya kita bisa meminta untuk di ramal." lanjutnya dengan gaya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Iyaa... Itu betul Len." kata Miku.

Luka yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka pun langsung meletakan bukunya di atas meja lalu mengambil kertas yang di pegang Kaito.

"Heii apa yang kamu lakukan maniak tuna. Aku sedang membacanya." kata Kaito dengan nada sebal karena tidak terima Luka seenaknya mengambil kertas yang sedang dia baca.

"Berisik baKaito... aku juga mau membacanya." kata Luka dingin sambil membaca kertas tersebut. "Sepertinya menarik. Jadi apa kita mau bermain permainan ini?" tanya Luka kepada Miku, Kaito & Len.

"Aku mau." kata Miku penuh antusias.

"Kalau Miku-chan mau, aku juga mau ikut deh!" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Miku. Wajah Miku langsung memerah begitu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kaito tadi, lalu bergumam _'baka_'.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Len?" tanya Luka.

Sempat berpikir sejenak akhirnya Len menjawab pertanyaan Luka tadi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Uuumm... mungkin aku juga akan ikut." kata Len. "Tapi apa hanya kita berempat saja?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak.. tidak... kita ajak yang lainnya juga. Kita akan mengajak Meiko-nee, Mikuo-nii, Yuuma-kun, Yukari-chan dan juga si baKamui".

"Ciiee... Luka-chan mengajak Gakupo-nii juga nih." kata Miku yang menggoda teman sebangkunya tersebut. Luka hanya mendeath glare Miku saja.

"Jadi kapan dan di mana kita akan bermain Jelangkung tersebut." tanya Kaito.

"hhhhmmm... nanti malam... di tempat di temukannya jasad gadis misterius yang di duga bunuh diri itu bagaimana?" tanya Luka meminta pendapat yang lain. "Kita kan bisa sekalian mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis malang tersebut dan penyebab pasti kematiannya itu." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." kata Miku dan Kaito kompak. Sedangkan Len hanya diam saja.

TEEETTT... TEEETTTT...

"Ya sudah karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya juga tentang kapan dan di mana kita akan berkumpul." kata Luka sambil melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi dia baca.

_"ntah kenapa aku punya firasat yang buruk."_ kata batin Len.

**Flashback off.**

* * *

"Mana si baKamui itu. Dari tadi dia belum datang juga. Kita tidak akan bisa main kalau dia belum datang membawa boneka untuk di jadikan Jelangkung nya. Mana Yuuma-kun dan Yukari-chan tidak bisa ikut lagi." kata Luka yang kesal.

"Sabar...sabar Luka-chan." kata Miku yang berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Aahh itu dia Gakupo-nii." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seorang berambut ungu panjang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Haahhh.. haahhh... maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru selesai membuat boneka Jelangkung nya. Karena di kota ini aku kesulitan untuk mendapatkan batok kelapanya seperti yang di suru Luka." kata Gakupo. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya _facepalm_ ketika Gakupo bilang batok kelapa. '_Apa itu batok kelapa?'_ pikir mereka semua kecuali Luka dan Gakupo.

"Jadi hanya kita saja yang datang." tanya Gakupo kepada Luka. "Kaito, Miku-chan, Len, Meiko-san, Mikuo, kamu dan aku?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk yang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Yuuma-kun dan Yukari tidak bisa datang. Karena Yukari takut main Jelangkung makanya Yuuma juga tidak ikut." kata Luka menjelaskan alasan Yuuma dan Yukari yang tidak bisa datang.

"Oohh begitu."

"Ya sudah ayo kita mulai saja permainannya." kata Luka mengajak yang lainnya masuk ke rumah kosong tersebut.

* * *

"Jelangkung.. Jelangkung... di sini ada pesata, pestanya kecil-kecilan. Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar." ucap mereka semua membaca mantra untuk memanggil arwah mahluk halus sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas yang di bawa Miku tadi pagi.

"Jelangkung.. Jelangkung... di sini ada pesata, pestanya kecil-kecilan. Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar."

"Haahh... katanya akan ada arwah yang masuk kalau kita membaca ini. Dari tadi kita sudah membaca mantra ini lebih dari 10 kali, tapi mana... tidak ada satu pun arwah yang masuk ke boneka itu!" kata perempuan berambut coklat pendek sambil mengeluh dan menunjuk boneka Jelangkung yang dipangku Gakupo.

"Sabar... sabar Meiko. Kita coba lagi ya." kata cowok berambut teal yang mirip Miku.

"Tapi hari sudah semakin malam Mikuo. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam." kata Meiko semakin kesal.

"Kita coba sekali lagi ya Meiko-nee. Semoga kali ini kita berhasil." kata Luka yang agak merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kita coba sekali lagi. Tapi kalau masih tidak berhasil aku akan pulang ke rumah." kata Meiko.

"Jelangkung.. Jelangkung... di sini ada pesata, pestanya kecil-kecilan. Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar." kata mereka membaca mantra lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba boneka Jelangkung yang dipangku Gakupo mulai bereaksi. Boneka itu bergerak-gerak.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan baKamui dengan menggerak-gerakan boneka itu?" tanya Luka.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak be-bercanda Luka-chan. Aku serius. Boneka ini bergerak-gerak sendiri." kata Gakupo yang agak terbata-bata dan keringat yang mulai turun dari keningnya. Ya Gakupo mulai agak takut, di tambah angin malam yang mulai semakin dingin menembus jaket kulitnya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bercanda Luka." kata Len yang ada di dekat Gakupo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya. Aku mau coba bertanya kepada boneka ini." kata Luka. "Aku mau tanya siapa namamu?" lanjutnya. Tetapi boneka Jelangkung itu hanya bergerak-gerak saja tanpa menuliskan namanya di kertas yang sudah di sediakan mereka. Hampir hilang kesabarannya Luka pun kembali bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?. Bolehkan kami tahu siapa namamu?. Tolong tulis di kertas ini."

Tidak lama setelah itu boneka itu mulai bergerak menuliskan sesuatu. Ya... menuliskan nama dia -nama mahluk halus yang masuk ke Jelangkung tersebut-.

**R..I..N..**

"Rin! Namanya Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Hhhmm... mungkin saja." kata Kaito.

"Baik lah pertanyaan berikutnya. Kami semua penasaran kamu mati dengan cara apa? Maksudku kamu mati karena bunuh diri atau di bunuh?" kali ini Meiko yang bertanya.

**A..k..u.. m..a..t..i.. t..e..r..b..a..k..a..r..** kata mahluk halus yang masuk ke boneka tersebut.

_"Mati terbakar itu bunuh diri kan!"_ pikir Miku, Kaito, Mikuo dan Gakupo.

_"Mati terbakar itu di bunuh kan!" pikir Luka, Meiko dan Len._

"Aku juga mau bertanya." kata Mikuo. "Lusa aku akan balapan motor. Kira-kira berapa angka keberuntunganku?" lanjutnya.

"Mikuo-nii... aku kan sudah bilang jangan balapan motor lagi. Aku tidak suka." kata Miku sambil marah-marah kepada onii-chan nya.

"Hehehehe... gomen ne Miku-chan." kata Mikuo. "Eeehh lihat dia menuliskan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

**t..i..g..a.. b..e..l..a..s..**

"13 huhhh? bukannya kata orang-orang itu angka sial." kata Luka.

"Ntah lah. Mungkin itu angka keberuntungan buatku." kata Mikuo bangga.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya ya." kata Gakupo riang. "Apa aku bisa pacaran dengan Luka-chan?".

Luka yang kesal dengan pertanyaan Gakupo tadi berniat memberi Gakupo sebuah 'jitakan cinta' tetapi tertahan karena boneka itu sudah menulis sesuatu.

**t..i..d..a..k..**

Gakupo langsung pundung begitu membaca tulisan itu. Sedangkan Luka hanya bisa tertawa, walau pun sebenarnya dia agak kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

Ntah apa penyebabnya tiba-tiba boneka Jelangkung tersebut melayang sendiri memutar-mutari Luka dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua sangat terkejut. Angin di sekitar rumah itu pun tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kencang dan semakin dingin. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainan Jelangkung dan lari dari sana untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Setelah mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu, boneka Jelangkung yang tadi melayang itu pun jatuh ke tanah dan kertas yang masih setengah kosong itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah.

**'Permainan belum selesai'**

_hihihihihiiiii..._ Dan diiringi dengan tawa seorang anak perempuan.

.

.

.

~~~bersambung...~~~

Hallow semua.. ketemu lagi sama saya Vermie #plak.. ini cerita ke-2 saya.. sebenarnya saya sudah lama bgt mau nulis cerita horror tapi yaw begitu lha baru kali ini terlaksana. Kenapa judulnya Jelangkung? Uuumm mungkin karena itu permainan yang sudah tidak asing lagi yaw bagi orang Indonesia.. padahal sebenarnya saya sendiri belum pernah main permainan itu.. XD OK sekian cerita dari saya (?).. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. XD


End file.
